〈语C梗〉野战 （恩闪狮子闪）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: R18 慎入 不要在意设定系列 恩闪 狮子闪 BY 玄酱


恩闪 狮子闪 R18

# # #

远离尘嚣的密林因不速之客的拜访被寂静笼罩。绿发人的气息与地上的斑驳树影融成一片，因着此刻他身边徘徊的危险 "入侵者"，那些爱亲近他的原住民都远在数里之外躲避逃匿。

恩奇都安抚着那只不属于丛林的家伙，狮子的鬃毛蹭在他手边，呼噜呼噜地吐息着野兽焦躁的信号。

"吉尔，这时候在哪里呢？"

虽然如此感叹。却并不在意挚友身在何方，不需要任何感官识别他就能判别他的挚友在哪，只要他们共存于一个世界，他就能找到挚友的气息。

抚摸着吉尔生前的爱宠，狮子逡巡在恩奇都的脚边，不知道这只灵兽能不能够理解这个曾经也可以被称作"野兽"的人未说出口的话语。它在听到绿发人唤出熟悉的音节之时，欢快地甩起了尾巴，精通兽语的恩奇都听到了它迫不及待的心声。

它想见到金发的饲主。

恩奇都拍了拍狮子的脑袋，"吉尔会来见我们的。"

他的话没有对王的爱宠起到半点安抚作用，狮子烦躁地绕走在恩奇都身边，最擅长跟野兽打交道的恩奇都明显地感觉到这只灵兽的对自己的不满跟嫌弃。

百兽之王被它的主人养得随了脾气，就跟它的主人一样不好打发。而他亲爱的挚友一定正在以获取愉悦之名同人类周旋。

"野兽不应该去人多的地方。"

狮子趴在树影里，按了按偌大的兽爪，蓄势待发的意味很快就被恩奇都理解了—把他抓回来。

真是符合野兽的思维，纯粹直接。

一人一兽莫名地僵持了起来，最后不知道是谁在迫不及待。

恩奇都竖了起耳朵，对苍穹敞开双臂，风声略过繁密丛林与鸟兽低语、穿透喧闹的人群抵达云霄之下…直至捕捉到最显眼那抹身影。

"吉尔，还真是喜欢热闹呢…"

…

已经玩过数盘的吉尔伽美什有些兴致缺缺，杂种们用以堕落的智慧从来毋庸置疑，用以挥霍金钱来满足的物欲在王眼中还不够看。金发青年傲慢得难以近人，他坐在那里吸引了大批人注目，没有人可以忽视他，也没有哪个杂碎有胆子略过锐利的眼神接近他。

太乏味了。

吉尔伽美什抛下全部的筹码，无视了侍者惊奇的目光跟人群中的议论惊呼，起身离去。

"一群无聊的杂种，那点层次还不够王的消遣。"

金色的碎光凝聚在这片幽静的森林，突兀出现的金发青年踏出脚下晦暗的树影，走向等候已久的友人。

"吼—！"野兽特有的欢迎方式。狮子迅速地跑向他思念已久的主人，这幅求顺毛的模样不亚于常人饲养的家猫。

"可是吉尔不是乐此不疲吗？"

恩奇都看着毫无形象坐在树荫下逗弄爱宠的王，旁边那只狮子昂首摆出嘶吼的姿态在嫌弃自己多余。

"本王听到了你的呼唤，你很闲呢，吾友。"吉尔伽美什搂着着不安分的爱宠脑袋，大半个脸颊贴在了厚厚的鬃毛里，只剩下那双促狭的猩红视线瞄向友人。

一人一兽的脑袋挨一块儿看着自己，这个画面让恩奇都觉得回到了乌鲁克还存在的时代里，能跟狮子毫无形象玩成一团的王…真是意外的孩子气，似乎也只有在他面前，吉尔才会露出这般神情—王不会从其他人类身上获得的愉悦。

仅仅是由恩奇都所能给予之物。

只要这么想着，就能感觉到身为泥人本身无法替代的意义。

所以…

得寸进尺的狮子舔着吉尔伽美什的脸，伸出爪子，厚厚的肉掌整个按在王者的大腿上。

恩奇都:"…"

王对自己的爱宠格外的宽容，猛兽在他掌心抚弄下就是一只乖顺的家猫。"怎么，本王的爱宠是饿了想去觅食吗，吾友没有喂饱你么。"

听到吉尔打趣的问话，恩奇都的眼角弯了下来，"吉尔，这可不是我的过错啊～为了怕你无聊我才传唤出你的爱宠，可是吉尔在外面玩腻了才记得我们。"

宠物跟人一样，宠过头是不好的。一瞬间，野人脑海里闪过无数念头。

"是你没能满足你的爱宠。"翠色的眼眸里笑的促狭，捕捉着他亲爱的王面上每一个细微的表情，"这个时节的走兽都在为配偶奔波，我闻到丛林里充满发情的味道，雄兽们为了另一半奋不顾身的争夺，你的爱宠似乎也受到了这种气味的影响。"

"吼一一！"狮子仰天长啸，似乎对他的话表达赞同，舔一下爪子，目光灼灼地看着爱抚它的主人。

"恩奇都。"吉尔伽美什垮掉了半张脸，正如以往他们意见不合那样，"别来打趣本王。"

"野兽跟人一样有感情，太久不见，它一定很想你。"

狮子舔着王的侧脸，颈侧的鬃毛顺着他白皙的颈窝厮磨，还真会抓住时机。

金色的剑眉挑了起来，将爱宠蹭上来的脑袋拍了下去。"吾友，本王差点忘了你也是一只野兽。"

拍打狮子背脊把它赶去了恩奇都身边，吉尔伽美什抱着胸打量着面前一人一兽，敏锐如他很快就扑捉到那丝躁动的气息，他有种错觉，此刻面前站着的是两只一样的野兽，对着他虎视眈眈。

"噗嗤哈哈哈哈一一"金发的王欢快地笑出了声，"吾友啊，什么时候你对自己的欲望也是如此饶舌了，你是在埋怨本王没有好好满足你么？"

恩奇都搂住了吉尔伽美什笑得乱颤的腰身，"能看到吉尔和自己的Master相处融洽，我很放心。"

平缓地说出如此的话语，身躯贴合的瞬间，恩奇都原本纤细瘦小的身影迎风增长，转瞬间颀长的身躯笼罩了面前的金发人。葱绿的长发贴近吉尔伽美什的面庞，男人白皙的手腕如同少女般温柔卷动吉尔伽美什耳际的发丝，那双翠绿澄澈的眸子里渐渐拉开狰狞的琥珀色，那是猛兽特有的瞳仁。

"吉尔说过我是人类，人类擅长用拐弯抹角的方式表达渴求，野兽们只会用最简单的方式。"

吉尔伽美什凝望着挚友完全转化为兽类的眸子，不复翠绿的温柔恬静，却是一如既往的通透，里面的情感与欲求一览无余。

他微微挑起眼梢，"本王可没说过喜欢野兽。"

"吉尔知道人跟野兽的欲求相差无几。"搂住腰肢的手臂逐渐施力，吉尔伽美什整个人被禁锢在恩奇都的手臂与树干之间，粗厚的树皮隔着外套摩擦着后背。他的挚友温柔的吐息扑满腮边，吻从额头、鼻尖、脸颊直到唇角，从温柔的蜻蜓点水到暴雨般的猛烈，他就像以往那样轻笑着拥住恩奇都回吻，然后轻咬了回去。

恩奇都理解了他的意思，接下来的吻携带着更猛烈的攻势，舌苔舔噬过吉尔伽美什的下颌，纤细有力的手指抚动着衬衣上整齐的扣子，轻轻滑动让它们尽数崩落，那件西服外套很快褪了下来，隔着面料细致的衬衣，臂弯下的身躯颤动地回应，掌心贴合下恩奇都能感应到肌肤血脉的搏动。

吉尔一身西服裁剪得体，这身着装多半用来出入人类聚会的场所，赌场或者别的地方。野人敏锐的嗅觉闻到这面料上沾染的驳杂气息，是酒精或是香水，只有他能从充斥着吉尔的浓郁味道中分辨出来。这不是最重要的，若用常人的眼光去看，西装的王者更显得成熟妥帖，内敛的光彩怕是勾起旁人无限遐想。

"嘶…"吉尔伽美什吃痛地吸了口气，懒懒地眯着眼，"吾友这是在学野兽宣誓主权么？"不必触碰都知道咬的不轻。

恩奇都探出舌尖勾勒着他颀白脖颈上的齿痕，"吉尔不认为粗暴点的也是情趣？"

"可你就是个野人…"他扯动着挚友落在肩头的长发。

恩奇都状似无辜地笑了笑，要炸毛了，他微微一笑，舌尖探向王的唇舌，连同嘴角溢出的银丝都被一一擢取。

"吉尔喝酒了，我尝到了酒精的味道。"

"哦~"吉尔伽美什扬起了眉毛，"本王尝到了醋的味道。"笑容里是明晃的恶质，会让人忍不住想要惩治他。

"吼一一！"被遗忘的狮子对天咆哮，在树旁焦躁地甩着尾巴，可纠缠的二人已经完全无视了它的存在。

"喝酒也好、玩乐也好，只要你玩得开心。"恩奇都这么说着，手指已经抽掉了吉尔伽美什长裤的皮带。

衣衫不整的王扬起细白的脖颈抽着气，低喘随着胸膛的起伏而愈加急促，他发颤的指尖穿过恩奇都翠色的长发，绵长的啃咬沿着的锁骨的线条抵达胸前两点。它们泛着诱人的粉色，恩奇都舌尖绕着外圈，牙齿重重地厮磨，直到它们充血变硬。

"但是将挚友忘在一边，我要怎么惩罚你呢吉尔。"

"呼…唔…"他轻轻喘着气，耳畔慢上了炙热的气流，恩欺都的吐息让他耳廓热的一阵哄鸣，胀热得身体酥软。

不出意外，吉尔的这里也很敏感呢，恩奇都察觉到怀里的躯体渐渐依托着自己，轻笑了一声，将那只红得发烫的耳垂含进嘴中吞吐。

"有反应了？"耳边传来模糊的声音。

"嗯…"耳根红的发烫，吉尔伽美什喜欢挚友的气息，比猛兽更为热烈的、又温柔的像是乌鲁克平原上的风。恩奇都满意地看着那双绯红的眼瞳里蕴含的情欲，啃咬他的耳垂、肩膀，牙齿咬开碍事的衬衣，最后只能半挂在吉尔伽美什肩膀下，肩部的曲线与全然剥露的胸膛格外撩人，这个时候也不必感叹衬衣没有乌鲁克服饰方便。

恩奇都在他圆润的肩头留下鲜艳的斑痕，手指刮擦着之前被光顾得有些可怜的乳头，掌心牵沿着他肌肉分布均匀的人鱼线…美妙的肌肤吸附着他探向松垮的长裤揉搓着耻毛间的肉柱…

"嗯？"绯红的眼瞳半眯了起来，正对上恩奇都的双眼，它们充斥了野兽炽烈的色泽。

裸露的背部被树皮磨的有点疼，恩奇都搂着他跪坐在树荫下，掌心托着他的背脊允吻着他腰侧的肌肤。手指掐弄的时候就能换来他的呻吟，吻过他水润的下唇，指尖扣弄起那已经勃起的龟头顶端。

"啊哈…"吉尔伽美什松开唇齿，泄露了一声呻吟。

恩奇都从他腰腹间抬起头，舔吻着他泛起粉色的眼角，手指加重了力度，毫不怜惜手中渐渐坚挺的肉棒，轻轻的抚慰变成隔着布料着力地摩擦。

"嗯…唔…啊哈…"吉尔伽美什绷起身体了，撑在后背的双手狠狠揪着野草，身上泛起了薄汗。

恩奇都的指甲扣进了尖端的茎口，他一瞬间睁大了眼睛。

"嗯…放开…"吉尔伽美什难耐地皱起眉头。

"不行，这是惩罚~"

"…恩奇都…唔！"喷薄的欲望堵塞于指尖，恩奇都恶意地用手指撸动着囊袋。直到那可怜的肉柱胀得发紫，才抽出手指抚慰，喷洒的白蚀溢满了整个掌心。

支撑在后背的双臂痉挛着失去力气，吉尔伽美什喘着气倒在了草地上，恩奇都继续舔吻他眼角的水珠。

狮子呼哧呼哧地徘徊在四周，在两个纠缠人影边打着转。空气弥漫了潮暖的味道，那是野兽们所嗅到的渴望交合的讯息，情欲的黏腻气息让这种焦躁升温一一那里有一只发情的尤物，侵占他的是另一只猛兽，那气味过于甘甜的迷人，让野兽狂暴不安。

"呼…呼…你这只发情的野兽。"吉尔伽美什平躺在草地上，努力平复着起伏不定的胸口。

"吉尔才像只发情的猫呢，等会要我咬住你的脖子吗？"长裤已经尽数退下，分开那双优美的长腿抗在肩头。恩奇都将沾满白浊的手指探向闭合的穴口，弯曲的指节往那处粉嫩的外部打着转，之后连根没入。

吉尔伽美什连声闷哼，尾骨传来的酥软让他晃神，绯红的眼瞳里倒映的蓝天与树影开始恍惚，他不禁想着他们上一次做是什么时候…到了第三根的时候，恩奇都撤掉了手指。

"可、可以了…恩奇都…"

挚友只是轻哼了一声做回应，锐利的兽瞳是完全进攻的姿态，下一秒吉尔伽美什就感觉到炽热粗大的家伙刺开了他的身体。

"哈、嗯！"

太突然了，甬道已经被充分的润滑，但是那粗大的分身正在不停地磨砺着他的神经，前戏的高潮让他的身体适应了冲击，却也格外敏感。

恩奇都折起他的身体，开始了冗长了的抽插动作，里面痉挛的肠壁恋恋不舍地裹着他的分身，虽然不排斥，但是，格外的紧呐，痉挛着允吸他的分身。他俯下身啃咬着王者轻颤不已的腰腹，掐弄他腿根细嫩的肌肤。

"唔…哈哈…"

果不其然，吉尔伽美什揪起了他的长发，难耐地咬着下唇。刻意放缓的摩擦这种上不去下不来的体验…故意的吗？迷着水雾的绯瞳瞪视着上方的挚友。

恩奇都吻着潮红的脸颊，"想要就说啊，吉尔~"

"混蛋…快…快点…"

"好，等会我无论如何都不会停下…"

他被恩奇都再度抱了起来，就着体内的肉刃直接换了一个姿势，那布满粗筋跳动的玩意就这么在他里面转了一圈。

"啊啊！"浑身像是被电流猝击一般，四肢忍不住蜷缩。

"你这个、恶趣味的家伙…"

恩奇都端坐在草地上，吉尔伽美什被他拥在胸前，正坐在他那粗壮的肉柱上。他钳住那只优美扬起的下颌，金发被汗水濡湿打在耳侧，看上去有些辛苦呢。随手撕掉半挂在身上皱的一塌糊涂的衬衣，继而在那光滑的裸背上刻上自己的痕迹。

肉柱不间断地顶弄着他的敏感点，坐在腿上的金发王者不由自主地随着他的抽动而摆起腰肢，削薄的唇瓣吐露甜美的呜咽。

"嗯…啊…哈啊…"

可是这还不够。恩奇都将怀里人的大腿扳开到极致，手指拂过他的腰线托住大腿内侧，朝着深处的敏感点猛烈撞击。

"啊…"金发人的声音变了调，沙哑地喘息着，"慢…点…"

吉尔伽美什腰肢大幅度摇晃，急速的快感伴随着点点撕裂的疼痛席卷至全身，可感官已经迷醉在欢快之中，在这被侵犯般的力度下肉柱越发胀热，尖端再次溢出乳白的粘液。他想伸出手安抚自己的分身，随即就被身后的人察觉到了念头。

"吉尔，不行哦，不能让你一个人玩的高兴~"恩奇都将他的双手扣在背后，掐着他的腿根继续抽插。

"啊、你啊…混蛋…"

比耐力野人不属于任何人，恩奇都忍住射精冲动，舌尖描绘着金发下汗津津的侧脸，平日的俊美威严的脸孔承载着难耐的委屈，淫荡又妩媚。

一记猛力地挺胯，分身砌入更深的地带，滑热的甬道酥软的像是裹着婴儿的羊水。

"哈啊、本王、要…"

恩奇都已经没有余裕听他再说什么，销魂的软穴吞吐着他神经的极限。他一手扣着他的手腕，另一只手搅动起吉尔伽美什的口腔。让他只能发出"呜呜…啊啊…"的细碎呻吟，后穴被填补的快感与前端得不到发泄的折磨让金发的王闷声呜咽起来，手指搅动出的莹液顺着潮粉的脸蛋滑下水痕。

最终，恩奇都尽数将热液喷洒至甬道最深处。

"呜！"后穴一阵阵紧缩，满载的粘液顺着臀峰流下…而那可怜的前端却依旧挺立如初。恩奇都抽回手指，吉尔伽美什咬牙切齿地回头瞪视着他，"恩奇都…放开本王的手…"

罪魁祸首轻笑着嗅他脖颈间甜美的馥郁气息，吉尔伽美什感到臀缝处的巨物再次抵住了幽穴。

"混蛋…不行！"

"现在说不我也不会停下喔~"刻意地将肉柱贴磨着臀瓣缝隙，金发的王者拧眉瘫靠在恩奇都的胸前。"吉尔，你现在闻起来很香哪，动物看了都会发狂。"

"你、闭嘴，快点帮本王…"尖端胀的难受不已，"快、我要…"

"真的还要吗？吉尔？"这样难耐的吉尔真可爱啊，没有将这句感叹说出口，而是凑近他的耳边低语。一瞬间吉尔伽美什愕然地睁大了双眼，恩奇都欣赏着他呆涩的模样。

别忘了身边还有另一只猛兽，它收到了"同伴"的讯息，欢快地甩了下尾巴，被放置已久的它终于派上了用武之地。狮子挪到两人前面，阴影笼罩了金发的王，目光灼灼的兽瞳盯着自己的主人，抖开脖子上蓬松的毛贴着主人细白的脖颈。

受到这浓郁情欲气味的狮子终于按捺不住，压低脑袋鼻子轻蹭着吉尔伽美什脖子，自喉间发出低吼兀自说着王者并不能听懂的兽语，野兽温顺地趴了下来，伸出肉球按在吉尔伽美什的大腿上，将头凑到那散发着甘甜气息的颈窝，露出尖牙小心翼翼地轻轻啃咬着。

"你这混蛋…唔…"王者的语气羞愤却充满了无奈。

"是，吉尔说什么就是什么~只要能让王得到欢愉不就行了。"恩奇都紧紧拥着他的身体，手掌附上了他的双眼，失去眼睛的判别他更容易陷入感官的冲击之中。

黑暗中，肌肤感到粗糙的舌面从肩头开始一点点舔下去，兽类的舌苔划过身体带来激烈的热意，有那么一瞬间王者因为野兽的愈加猛烈的吐息而颤栗，很快恩奇都便察觉到了这一点，他在他耳边轻声安抚："吉尔，有我在…"随即细腻的舌尖扫着他的耳垂。

"呼…呼…"粗热的兽舌在抵达到了他胸前殷红的乳首，野兽舔舐的力道让他止不住轻颤…那尚得不到抚慰的尖端更是难受得紧。

被唾液沾的湿漉漉的乳首像是丛林的小朱果一般透亮，泛着食物诱人的光泽。狮子知道这是自己矜贵的主人，它要小心地对待。更何况他身后还有另一只强大的"野兽"，他不会让它咬住这位尤物的脖子宣誓主权…

野兽的瞳仁闪烁着骇人的光，兽掌的肉球轻轻按住王者已经被分的大开的双腿。

敞开的内庭彻底暴露在野兽眼中，吞露着精液的红肿后穴，金色耻毛中央坚挺的肉棒。狮子舔着王者颤动的侧腰，然后像是安抚幼崽般地舔弄起那尖端冒着粘液的肉柱。

"啊啊…哈、哈…"厚重糙热的舌苔刮磨着敏感的阴茎，那急需抚慰的性器得到了数倍快感安抚。吉尔伽美什沙哑地声调迎上了顶峰，脑海被白热的电流激得一片空白，狮子的鬃毛蹭过腿间跟锁骨处的柔嫩皮肤，带来一股绵痒的刺激，舌苔舔弄着肉柱与囊袋发出"啪嗒啪嗒"湿黏淫靡的水声。

乘着这个档口，恩奇都坚韧的分身再次嵌入那销魂的蜜穴，被疼爱过的地方抽插得更加舒畅，全然抵挡不住火热楔子的蹂躏，轻而易举地冲进了最深点。

"唔、啊哈一一你这家伙…"不满的嗓音染上低媚的呻吟，刘海在空中划出几道砂金色的轨痕。

两只野兽都在饕餮着他的身体，前端后穴被攻掠在热浪之下，胸口热的像是要化开。

恩奇都起伏的胸膛贴着他优美的裸背，感受到他因快感的侵袭颤抖，他松开被遮挡的绯瞳，那双燃烧的红莲融化在情欲的漩涡之中，瑰丽的景色被他尽收眼底。

痉挛着，高潮攀附而至，他呢喃着，"要去了…啊…"

吉尔伽美什揪禁了爱宠的鬃毛，吃痛的狮子更加用力地吞舔口中的果实。恩奇都感到裹着分身的后穴在骤然缩紧，他皱眉舒了一口气，在缴紧的肠壁里再次挥洒了余热，随即抽出了性器。

与此同时，那被吞吐卷吸的肉柱也将液体尽情缴入狮子口中。

"呼…呼…"短暂的眩晕后吉尔伽美什瘫在了恩奇都腿上。狮子此时就像每一只发情的雄兽一样焦躁，锐利的兽瞳泛起了凶猛的赤色。精液的味道绝对称不上好，哪怕是对于野兽而言，但是那里充满了情欲的浓厚气味、还有主人熟悉的甘甜气息。

"吼一一"野兽发起"捕猎"的讯号，吉尔伽美什半寐着双眼抚弄它的脖颈鬃毛。

狮子焦躁地舔咬着他的手表达着委屈，没有得到足够安慰的野兽自喉间发出危险的颤音，微张着大嘴探出舌头不断舔舐王者的下颌骨。

"别闹…一只野兽，也敢来觊觎王吗…"吉尔伽美什满载着性事之后的慵懒，提不起力气去应付这只宠物。恩奇都安抚着他粉色未消的胸膛。

"吉尔，你的爱宠在渴求你。"

"嗯？本王才不想被一只狮子给…"

"反正都是为了愉悦，吉尔还会在乎这个？"恩奇都好整以暇地笑着，兽形的瞳仁恢复了平时的翠绿温柔，一本正经地说着对他而言都过于荒诞的提议。

"混账…"他知道现在说什么都没用了，恩奇都舌尖挑弄着他的唇舌，温柔如水的笑容饶有深意。

野兽掌心的肉球再次扒开王者健美的大腿，喉间发出低沉的嘶吼。吉尔伽美什感觉到四肢被野兽湿热的舌苔碾过，狮子的腹毛贴在他的腿间，甚至能感受到其中肌肉急速抽搐般耸动。

"混账、该死的…"此时此刻的吉尔伽美什只有无奈，最古的王者对此倒是没有多大羞耻心。

感受到爱宠沿着他的肩胛骨往下舔舐，贪婪地扫过乳首下滑到腿根蜷了软舌包裹住腿间已经颓软的性器。鬃毛蹭过柔嫩皮肤，野兽的唾液顺着腿间沟壑溢向那汩汩流动着白浊的软穴。

"还好吗？吉尔…"恩奇都勾着他的舌尖，无力再进行回答，只是从鼻间发出"唔嗯"的软儒闷哼。

狮子放过王者已然半挺的性器，犬牙轻轻摩过柔嫩乳首同时压低腰部下体靠近人腿间。野兽兴奋地低吼，至极下带着倒刺的性器自裹覆的组织间探出抵上王者腿间蜜穴，尾巴不由自主左右乱扫。

快点...这烦人的畜生。

湿软的后穴感应到野兽的巨物…比之人类这种尺寸显然辛苦得多，好在之前的交合给予了充分的扩充。猫科动物带有倒刺的肉刃匍匐进入了王者紧致柔嫩的后穴，粗长的楔子将内里的褶皱撑开到极致。肉刺的刮磨之下几乎无处可逃…一瞬间吉尔伽美什因为这巨大的刺激弓起了身体。

"不、不、呜啊！"平日威严的红眸剧烈晃动，水雾弥漫，恩奇都爱怜地吻着他蹙起的眉头，舔掉眼角动情的泪珠。

野兽凭借本能毫不怜惜地抽刺，他的主人揪紧了它的鬃毛，感受到他的辛苦，野兽舔舐着他的大腿内侧，宠物试图用自己的方式安慰它的主人（此时的雌性伴侣）。

"啊啊、嗯！"几个起落，吉尔伽美什的下半身便沾染了湿黏的液体，被野兽带有倒刺般的肉根刮摩而过的刺痛与颤栗一起涌来的，还有急速上升的快感…这种的体验太过刺激。

猫科动物的交合非常短暂，野兽的鬃毛根根紧绷，不消多时便呜咽出声，性器顶端压住王者战栗的肠壁射了出来。大量黏腻的白浊无法被甬道承受，一时间从口不断涓涓流出，那饱受折磨的后庭红白掺杂淫靡非常。

"吼一一！"充满野性的嘶吼响彻密林，狮子在尽情宣扬着主人给予的愉悦。

真是烦人的野兽…吉尔伽美什昏沉的脑海里仅闪过这个念头，脱力的恍惚中似乎感觉到了那湿热的舌头试图舔净自己布满粘液的下体。

"吉尔、吉尔…"视野里隐隐约约看到挚友翠绿的长发。

"嗯…"别吵，怀里人无意识地蜷着身体往他怀里缩。

他揉碾着王碎金的短发，目光在那白皙脖颈上的齿痕上停驻了片刻。爱怜地将他拥在胸前，肯定是累坏了，抱歉，吉尔。

赤裸的身体被白袍覆在下面，风吹过恩奇都青翠的长发拂过他安睡的面颊，寂静的密林仅有两人的身影。

—END—


End file.
